Elisabéta - Heroine of Europe
by DreamsToABetterFuture
Summary: Walt Disney's picture "Mulan" entirely with hetalia characters! Starring: Hungary as Mulan, Prussia as Shang and Russia as Shiang Yu! Human names used which are available. Elisabéta is a girl who fails tradition. She is determinded to enter the all male European army in order to save her father. But did not know yet that she would be the best heroine in history.
1. Chapter 1: Please bring honour to us all

**Elisabéta – Heroine of Europe**

**Rewritten from : Walt Disney's "Mulan"**

**_Chapter 1: Please bring honour to us all_**

The great wall, Hungary

It was deep in the night. Guard Vash Zwingli was standing on the wall during his daily routine. A eagle descended down and with his sharp claws it pushed off Vash's helmet. Vash felt his head. The eagle squealed. Vash heard the sound of metal clinging to stone behind him. He went to check it out only to see at least a dozen more hooks clinging to the Great Wall. 'Where under attack! Light the signal!' Vash rushed to the fire pit. Two of the enemies had already infiltrated. Vash escaped, but the wooden ladder which he climbed was destroyed. Vash grabbed a torch. When he looked forward a big, ash blonde-haired man with glowing purple eyes stood in front of him, with the eagle on his shoulders. Vash threw the torch in the fire pit. A large fire emerged. The ash blonde-haired man looked behind and all other torches on the great wall were lit. 'Now all of Europe knows you're here.' Vash said. The man broke off the European flag on the wall and held it in the fire. 'Perfect.'

The Royal Palace

'Your Majesty, the Russians have crossed our eastern border.' General Ludwig Beilschmidt kneeled before the emperor of Europe, Arthur Kirkland. 'Impossible, nobody can get through the Great Wall.' the royal counsel said. The emperor gestured him to silence. 'Ivan Braginski is leading them.' Ludwig warned. 'We will set up defences around your palace immediately.' 'No, set your troupes to protect my people.' The emperor turned to his counsel. 'Wang Yao.' 'Yes, your majesty.' 'Deliver notices all around the nation. Gather as many new recruits and you can manage.' 'I'm sorry you Majesty, but I believe my troupes can stop him.' 'I won't take any risks, General. A single leave of tea can top the scale. _One man _may be the difference between victory and defeat.'

Nyírí, Hungary

'Quiet and discrete, graceful, polite, delicate.' Elisabéta Héderváry said, while stuffing her face with tea and bread. She wrote all these words with ink on her arm. 'Punctual.' It was almost midday and the rooster made this noticeable. 'No!' She jumped out of bed and ran through her home. 'Veneziano! Veneziano!' Soon she found her cat with a peculiar curl sleeping in the garage. 'There you are. Who is the smarted kitty in the whole world?' Veneziano meowed happily. 'Are you going to help me with my chores?' She bound a rope with a bag of crumbs around him and to a stick she bound a meatball so far Veneziano couldn't reach it. Veneziano meowed ready for battle and ran after the meatball. He ran around the chicken coop and past the horses.

Outside Elisabéta's father was praying in a little chapel in the yard. 'Honourable ancestors. Please help Elisabéta to find a husband with the matchmaker today.' Veneziano stormed inside and all the chickens followed. 'Please, please help her.' Elisabéta was going to bring her father tea. Veneziano stood still and meowed sadly for the meatball. She gave it to him and Veneziano devoured the meatball. 'Ve, meow.' She ran into her father and dropped all cups. 'Elisabéta!,' 'Got a spare. The doctors said three cups in the morning and three in the evening.' 'But Elisabéta, you should get ready… We're counting in you…' 'To keep the family honour in tact. Don't worry father I won't disappoint you.' Elisabéta ran hurried away. 'Wish me luck!' 'Hurry!' Her father looked at Veneziano, who doubtingly looked back. 'I better compose… some more music for the ancestors.'

'Lilly isn't your daughter here yet? The matchmaker is not a patient man.' Bella said. 'From all days to be late… I hope the ancestors bring luck.' 'What do they know about luck? They're dead. Besides I got a lucky cricket.' Grandmother Seychelles this is your chance to prove yourself.' She walked into traffic, causing the whole street to clash together, but at least she survived. 'Jup, this is a lucky one!'

Finally Elisabéta arrived and jumped of her horse. 'I'm here!' 'I don't want to know. Now go take a bath.' Her mother dragged her inside. Bella took a good look at her.

_Bella:  
This is what you give me to work with__  
Well honey, I've seen worse_  
_We're going to turn this sow's ear into a silk purse_

Elisabéta was pushed into a bath. 'It's freezing!' 'It was warm, if you were on time…' Bella threw a bucket of warm water in the bath and washed her hair.

_Bella:  
We'll have you washed and dried__  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Trust my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all_

'Elisabéta, what is this?' Lilly asked while washing her daughter's arm. 'Something to help me remember…' Seychelles handed the cricket to Lilly. 'Hold this. We're going to need more luck.'

_Xiao Mei* :  
Wait and see, when we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you  
With great fortune (and a great hairdo)  
You'll bring honor to us all_

_All:  
A girl can bring her family__  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this could be that day_

_Men want good girls with good taste_

_Lilly:  
Calm, obedient, who work fast paced__  
With good breeding and a tiny waist  
You'll bring honor to us all_

_We all must serve our Emperor who guards us from the Russians__  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons_

_In canon:__  
When we're through,  
You can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom soft and pale  
How could any fellow say "no sale"  
You'll bring honor to us all_

_Lilly:  
There, you're ready_

_Seychelles:  
-Not Yet__  
An apple for serenity  
A pendant for balance  
Beads of jade for beauty  
You must proudly show it  
Now add a cricket, just for luck  
And even you can't blow it._

_Elisabéta:__  
Ancestors, hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall_

She was all dressed up and her face was full of makeup. Her long brown hair was neatly set in a knot. She Grabbed her parasol and left. Elisabéta rushed to the line of girls going to the matchmaker.

_Other girls:__  
Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker  
Destiny, guard our girls  
And our future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us all!_

The girls lined up before the matchmaker's house.

'Elisabéta Héderváry.' The local matchmaker, Honda Kiku, read out loud. 'HERE!' she yelled. He grunted silently and scrabbled on his clipboard. 'Speaking without permission…' 'Whoops.' Elisabéta slapped herself on her head. 'Who spit on his fish?' Seychelles asked silently.

When inside Kiku took a good look at her. 'Too skinny. Not good for bearing sons.' The cricket that Seychelles gave her escaped from its cage. Elisabéta tried to catch it. When Kiku came back she put it in her mouth. 'Recite the final Admonition!' Elisabéta spit the cricket out. 'Fulfill your duties, calmly and ... respectively. Um, reflect before you ... snack. I mean act! This shall bring you honour and glory.' She sighed. She nailed it! Kiku grabbed her by the arm and inspected her fan. 'This way.' She let go of her arm and without him knowing his hand was full of black ink.

'Now, pour the tea.' Elisabéta picked up the teapot. 'To please your future in-raws you must have a certain dignity.' Kiku went with his hands around his chin. The ink passed on on his skin, giving him an ink moustache. Elisabéta poured the tea, but couldn't take her gaze of the ink moustache on Kiku's face and because of that she spilled tea next to the cup. After she noticed she quickly corrected herself. When looking down the cricket was taking a bath in the cup. She tried to get him out, but Kiku was too quick to pick it up. 'May I…' she asked. 'You must be sirent!' He smelled the tea and wanted to take a sip. 'Can I get that back?' But Kiku refused to let go. 'Just for a second!' The cup was dropped and tea was spilled all over the matchmaker. 'You crumsy! AAAH EEEH! OOH!' The cricket worked his way under Kiku's clothes. Kiku made random movements to get him out, but instead he dropped a heater and fell on the hot coals. Kiku's kimono caught fire. 'Put it out!' he yelled. Elisabéta tried to stop it by waving her fan, but it only made her worse. Kiku's screams were heard outside. 'I think it's going well. What do you think?' Seychelles asked to Lilly. 'Put it out! Put it out!' he yelled while storming outside. Elisabéta threw the pot of tea over Kiku, effectively putting out the fire, but letting Kiku soaked wet. Elisabéta handed the pot, bowed and quickly walked away while the cricket locked itself in its tiny cage on Elisabéta's dress. 'THIS IS A DISGRACE!' Kiku yelled while he threw the pot on the ground. ' YOU MAY LOOK LIKE A BRIDE, BUT AS ONE YOU'LL NEVER BRING YOUR FAMIRY HONOUR!' Kiku furiously walked away, as did the crowd surrounding them. Elisabéta just kept staring in front of her, feeling miserable and sad. Seychelles gave Kiku a nasty look and Lilly stood next to her for comfort, but nothing helped.

After the happening of today they went home. Elisabéta sneaked in from the back on the yard with her horse. Her father came outside, smiling hopefully. But Elisabéta looked away and brought her horse to the stables. That was enough to wipe the smile of her father's face. She removed her horse's gear and looked in its water bowl.

_Elisabéta:_

_Look at me__  
__I may never pass for a perfect bride,_

She saw Lilly holding her father's hand. They both looked sad.

_ or a perfect daughter__.__  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
_She set the cricket free, who also looked sad.

_Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,__  
I would break my family's heart._

She walked through the garden.

_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?__  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I can not hide  
Who I am, though I've tried._

She walked to the chapel and looked at the honorary stones of her ancestors which showed her reflection. She kneeled down for them.

_When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?_She wiped the makeup off her face and set loose her fluffy brown locks.

_When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_

She walked out of the chapel and to a bench under the blossom tree. Her father came by, but she didn't dare to look at him. He took a seat next to her. She looked away while playing with her hair. ' Well… Well..Was schöne Blümen haben wir heute.' (What beautiful flowers have we today) But Lizzie, look at that one. That one's still wet.' He grabbed a blossum that had fallen down and but it in her hair. 'But you'll see when it blooms. It will be the most beautiful of all.' Elisabéta smiled at her father. He always knew exactly what to say.

But then her father looked worried. The village drums were being hit onto. 'What is it?' she asked. Imperial messengers had arrived. The whole family gathered at the gate. 'Elisabéta, you stay here.' Lilly said. Elisabéta didn't looked pleased until she was patted on her shoulder. Seychelles gestured with her head to a fence. Elisabéta climbed on the fence and looked over the wall.

Counsel Wang Yao sat on his horse addressing the people in her village. 'Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the imperial city! The Russians have invaded Europe!' The crowd was stirring. 'By order of the emperor one man of every family must serve in the imperial army.' Then he began reading the names on his parchment. 'The **Łukasiewicz family! ***The Christensen family! The *^Bondevik family!' A blonde young man stepped forward. 'I serve the emperor in my father's place.' Yao went on. 'The Edelstein family!' 'No.' Elisabéta exclaimed.

Roderich Edelstein straightened himself out and left to get his parchment under the sorrowful eyes of his wife Lilly. 'I am ready to serve the emperor.' he said. One of the messengers wanted to hand him the parchment. 'Father, you can't go!' Elisabéta ran forward and blocked her father. 'Elisabéta!' 'Please sir, my father has already fought…' Yao and his horse went to stand in between the messenger and Elisabéta. 'Silence! You would to well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in the presence of a man.' Elisabéta looked at her father. 'Elisabéta, you dishonour me.' he said. Seychelles grabbed her granddaughter and gestured to hold still. 'Report tomorrow to the Prussian camp.' Yao said and handed the parchment to Roderich. 'Yes sir.' he answered. Without looking at his daughter or wife he went away. While Yao kept calling names. The women of the Edelstein family were worried and looking at the older man walking proudly to his home. He wasn't as agile and strong as he used to be.

_* Xiao Mei is Taiwan's human name  
** Human Family name of Poland  
*** Suggested human family name of Denmark  
*^Human Family name of Norway_

**Hey people! I just wanted to say that this is quite exactly the Disney's Mulan, but with Hetalia characters. Some things will be changed along the way. I have seen this movie so many times that I basically know all the dialogues *laughs weirdly*. Well Hope you'll like it and let the nostalgia kick in guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: Short hair

**Chapter 2: Short hair**

**The Edelstein house**

It was evening. Roderich stood in the clothing room and opened his closet. He looked at his old army gear. From it he grabbed his sword and held it in front of him. Elisabéta walked by with a candle to see in the light and peeked in her father's room. He was practicing his combat moves until he got a stinging pain around his heart. He, along with his sword, fell on the ground. Elisabéta flinched. Roderich stood up with a lot of effort. He leaned against the pole in his room and looked at the scroll he got from counsel Yao. Elisabéta hid behind the wall. Worried about her father.

At dinner the family sat around the table, deadly silent. Elisabéta poured tea for her father and herself. Nobody dared to talk about the happenings earlier. She looked at Seychelles and then at her parents who were eating like they regularly would. But now Elisabéta had have enough. She slammed her cup on the table. 'Why do you have to go!?' 'Elisabéta!' Lilly exclaimed. 'There are enough young men to fight for Europe!' 'It is an honour to fight for my nation and my family.' Roderich said calmly. 'So you would die for honour?' 'I will die doing what is right!' 'But for the last years you have done nothing else than compose music! What if you…?' 'I KNOW MY PLACE!' Roderich yelled to his daughter. 'It is time you learned yours.' Elisabéta obviously looked hurt and ran out of the dining room, leaving Seychelles and Lilly worried behind. She stormed out of the house crying and looked to the chapel outside.

**In the yard of the Edelstein family**

It was raining heavily. She sat in front of the family guardian statue, a big dragon with her head rested on her knees. She looked up and stared sadly at her own reflection. The lights were still on in the house. From the window she saw her parents' silhouette. They were talking. Lilly walked away with her head hanging low and crying. Roderich let go of her hand and blew the candle.

Again this was it. Elisabéta wouldn't sit around anymore doing nothing. It was time… for action!

She rushed to the chapel, soaking wet from the rain. She lit some incense for her ancestors' stones, played and left. The cricket was looking from behind and followed her. Elisabéta hurried to her parents' room and walked to their bed. She switched her father's scroll for her flower-hairclip. After taking in the peaceful sight of her parents sleeping and left.

In the clothing room she got her father's sword. She grabbed a lock of her long, brown hair and with some pain in her heart cut it off and repeated it on the rest of her hair until it reached just past her shoulders. With a ribbon she gathered it all together into a ponytail and put on her father's armour.

After she stormed into the stables, where her horse staggered, She consoled him and walked out. Gazing one last time at her home.

Elisabéta stormed out the gates, riding her horse and left in the night.

**Back in the Edelstein home**

Seychelles startled awake. She ran to Roderich's and Lilly's room. 'Elisabéta is gone!' 'What?!' Roderich and Lilly woke up immediately. Roderich looked at his nightstand and saw Elisabéta's floral clip and his scroll gone. He picked it up. 'It can't be…' He rushed to his closet and his armour was gone as well. Even faster he ran outside in the pouring rain, yelling: 'Lizzie!' He trembled and fell on the ground. 'No…' The outside gates were still moving, she hadn't left long time ago. Lilly ran to her husband. 'You must go after her! She could be killed.' Roderich caught her hand. 'If I reveal her… she will be…' Lilly and Roderich sat there consoling each other about their lost daughter. Seychelles looked from the patio, holding a lantern. 'Ancestors, hear our prayer. Watch over Elisabéta.'

**In the chapel**

It was dark. The incense Elisabéta hat lit was blown out by the wind. The stone cold tombstones were standing in a half circle. The biggest, middle stone's inscription lit up. From it slowly emerged the soul of the eldest ancestor. It descended down. 'Alfred, awaken.' He said. The iron dragon glew hot red and fell down on the floor, bouncing a few times. 'I LIVE!' He said standing up like Frankenstein. 'Now tell me who needs a hero? You just tell me and I go!.' 'Alfred…' 'Just let me say that whoever spots with this family , vengeance will be MINE!' 'ALFRED!' Great Ancestor Roma said. 'These are the family guardians! They…?' Alfred sighed: 'Protect the family…' 'And you, demoted one?' 'I… I ring the gong.' 'That's-a right. Now wake up the other ancestors.'

'Fine… One family reunion coming right up…' Alfred said. 'Okay losers wakey wakey. Wake up! Come on, let's go! You guys are waaay past beautysleep trust me!' The other ancestors woke up and started rambling as soon as they got the chance.

Sadiq:  
- I knew it! That Elisabéta was a troublemaker from the start!  
He pushed his walking stick on Heracles.

Heracles;  
- Don't look at me, she got it from your side of the family!

Matthew:  
- She is just trying to help her father…

Im Yong Soo:  
- If she is discovered Roderich would forever be ashamed. Dishonour would come to the family.

Ancestor Roma rolled his eyes, giving himself a face palm.

Netherlands:  
- Not to mention we'll lose the farm.

Sadiq:  
- No my children never got into trouble! They all became bellydancers!

Herakles:  
- We can't _all_ be bellydancers!

Matthew:  
- No your great grand daughter decided to be a CROSSDRESSER!

The ancestors started to rumble and argue even more.

Holy Roman Empire:  
- Let a guardian get her back!

Heracles:  
- Yes! Use the most cunning!

Germania:  
- NO! The fastest!

Im Yong Soo:  
- NO! Send the wisest!

'Silence!' Roma yelled. 'We shall send the greatest of all.' He said pointing to the Great Dragon outside. 'HAHAHA! Okay, okay, I get it dudes! I'll go.' Alfred said proudly. All the ancestors burst out in laughter. 'What's so funny? I'm the hero!' He did a sad attempt to spit fire, but it could be just enough to light a incense. 'HA! Pretty impressive isn't it? Now I am willing to forgive…' 'You had your chance!' Roma said. 'Your misguidance let Cuba to disaster!' Matthew said. Everyone looked at Cuba who held his head in his arm. He was obviously decapitated because of Alfred's messing-up. 'Yeah, thanks a lot…' 'And your point is?' 'OUR POINT IS… we will be sending a real hero to retrieve Elisabéta.' Roma said. 'What? WHAT? I am a real hero!' 'You aren't even worthy to be-a here! Now wake up the Great Dragon!' Roma threw Alfred out. 'So I got the job?' Alfred said. Roma threw Alfred's gong to his head and sighed deeply.

'One chance. Is that so much to ask? It's not like it will kill ya.' Alfred walked to the Great Dragon and hit loudly onto his gong. 'Yo, draggy. You gotta go fetch Elisabéta!' No reaction. Alfred threw the stick of his gong away. 'Come on boy!' Still no reaction. Alfred climbed onto the dragon and started mumbling irritated. He sat on his head and hit and yelled into the statue's ear. 'Hello? HELLOOOO! Hello!' The ear came off. 'Uh-oh.' It didn't take long for the whole statue to collapse.

'Uh… Draggy…? Draggy? Dude, they gonna kill me!' 'GREAT DRAGON!' Alfred looked behind and saw Roma standing in the window. 'HAVE YOU AWAKEN?'

'Uhh… Yeah it's me, the Great Dragon! Good morning! I will go and rescue Elisabéta!' Alfred held the head of the dragon before his own and used it as a dummy. 'Did I mention I was the Great Dragon?' 'Go! The fate of our family rests in your claws.' 'Don't worry I'll keep my head focused!' Alfred said while he fell back and got crushed by the heavy stone head.

'Just great. What am I gonna do? Dude, I'm doomed. And just because Miss-Man decided to take her dragshow on the road.' He said to the cricket. Who chirped something back. 'Get her? Are you crazy?! I have to bring her back with a medal if I ever want to get back in…' Suddenly he got an idea. 'THAT'S IT! I'LL MAKE HER A WAR HERO! THEY'LL BE BEGGING ME TO COME BACK! AWESOME IDEA! I AM THE GREATEST HERO EVER!' Alfred ran on his way, but the cricket followed and again chirped something back. 'Why should I take ya with me?' The cricktet chirped. 'Lucky? And you think I believe that?' It answered back. 'A loser? What if I put you in the frying pan with bbq-sauce? Who would be the loser? Me or you?'

**The mountains at the Belarusian-Ukrainian border**

They had left every village they could find in flames and destruction. They moved on with their horses with their leader up front. He gestured three of his people towards a bush. *Sofia and the others threw two men on the ground. 'Imperial scouts.' she said.

Their leader jumped off his horse, removed his scarf away from his face and walked towards them, while the two frightened men stared. The ash-blonde man appeared with thick fur clothes and heavy boots. 'Ivan…' one said.

With his eagle on his arm he kneeled down to the men. 'Nice work gentlemen. You found the Russian army.' The other warriors laughed loudly. 'The emperor will stop you!' The other scout said bravely. 'Stop me? He invited me.' Ivan caught the scout by his throat and lifted him with one hand, roughly choking him. 'By building the wall he challenged my strength.' Ivan grabbed his swords and held the point to the scout's face, who was struggling for breath. 'Now I am here to play his game.' He threw the scout on the ground. 'Go! Tell your emperor to send his strongest warriors! I'm ready.' The two scouts ran away as soon as they could.

'Natalia… How many does it take to deliver a message?' Ivan asked. Natalia prepared her bow.

'Just one…'


End file.
